Bad dream 5 Things Changes
by marquisodb
Summary: Tony meets the mystery boy


**Bad dream 5**

**Things Changes (New Feelings)**

They all stopped and turned and looked into the doorway, and saw a boy about the same age as Tony. He was little taller than him. He had a football jacket on and he looked a lot buffer than Lee was. In shock they all looked just at him."How the hell are you?!" Asked Lee."My name is Kelvin and yes I did It." Said Kelvin. "You little bitch why did you do it?!" yelled Lee. "Wait I know you, your in my math class from school! Why are you here and why did you kiss me? Asked Tony. "I'm sorry but I couldn't take another day seeing you cry and seeing your brothers fighting over you." said Kelvin. "How did you know about that?" asked Tony.

"Well you may not have seen me but these past days I been there the whole time. From when Lee cheated on you, too them fighting over you, too them having sex in the park as I walked here..." Kelvin began as Tony cut him off. "What did you just say!?" Tony yelled. "Oh how your two brothers were have sex in the park or them fighting over you ?" Kelvin said. Lee face was as red a chimpanzee ass. "The first one. I see you two can't seem to stop with your old feelings. It's ok, Marc I breaking up with you." Tony said.

Marc was as frozen as ice he couldn't move at all. "No I..." Marc said. "Man I don't want to hear it. Please just get out, I don't to see you right now." Tony said. "But..." Lee said. "You too Lee you did this." Tony said. "Just let me say something!" Marc said. "I said get out!" Tony yelled. Marc ran out with tears on his face. "I'm sorry!" he said. Lee walked out of the room with his heartbroken and head down. Kelvin came closer to him. "I'm sorry this happen to you man. I didn't mean to do that."Kelvin said. "It all good, even if my heart is broken. Anyway why have you beenStalking me and my family?"Tony said. "I haven't been Stalking you all, I've trying to ask you out this whole time." Kelvin said. "Really?" Tony said.

"Yeah see what happen was, I didn't know you were gay or that you were in love with your brothers all that I knew was I really, really liked you and I wanted to ask you out on a date, but I couldn't seem to do it because ever time I tried to talk you something crazy happen to you." Kelvin said.

"What do you mean Kelvin?" Tony asked. Kelvin looked at him trying to fined away not to upset him. "Well you see this whole time I have been trying ask you would you go out with me, but ever time I worked up the nerves to talk to you, whatever was going on with you and your brother would get ugly or something." Kelvin said.

"Wait a second explain!" Tony said wasn't thinking about all that stuff that happen for the past weeks. "OK do you remember a few weeks ago after school? Everyone was leaving for home and you said you had to run 'cause you a lot of stuff to do this weekend." Kelvin said. "Yeah that was the same day..." Tony stopped his sentence. "It's okay to say it I know, it took me some time to put everything together, but it all make sense ." Kelvin said. "You do, how did you about that?" Tony asked.

"Well I know once when school ends you walk home with your family, but this time I saw you run from the back of the school crying and your brother running after you. This whole time I've really wanted to ask you out. So the next time I tried to come over and ask you face to face, but you weren't there so I tried to come back the next day but this time all I heard was every one yelling so I left. I walked back home I saw you running past me. So fast I don't even think you saw me." Kelvin said. "I do somewhat remember running past someone." Tony said. "Yeah then your brother ran past me." Kelvin began.

Tony was shocked of how someone could have been there the whole time with all this happening. "So I saw your brother go after you down the street. I said to myself what the heck is going on. So I ran after you all but you all where running super fast and I couldn't keep up with you guys. Then I started to go back home 'cause I couldn't keep, but then you started coming back. I was like really you guys need make up your mines. So I said to myself I had to fine out what was going so I came back. Then once I got back to your house I heard something that sound like someone a wall falling down. Then more yelling. So I said OK this crazy I should get the heck out of here." Kelvin said. "That must have been when I got K.O me." Tony said.

"Yep and I wanted to get to the hospital sooner but I had to go home to tell my mom where I was going. Once I was done telling her I ran here as fast I could and that's when I saw "it"." Kelvin said. "You mean?" Tony asked him looking as he just died a little inside. "Yeah man I'm sorry." Kelvin said. "It's OK, I see and then you came here kissed me once no one was in the room and left so no one would know. Am I right?" Tony said.

"Yep that's right. I'm sorry about kissing you I just couldn't help it I have had a crush on you forever and when I saw in the hospital bed all comma like I felt like I would not get the chances to tell you how I feel." Kelvin said. Tony looked at Kelvin wounding what it would like to have someone that wouldn't cheat on him all the time or lie in his face or keep secret from him. He started thinking to himself that maybe he should go out with a guy that likes him for him would be better. "Well I guess I should be getting on home it's getting late. I guess I'll see you later man goodbye." Kelvin said as began to leave out the room. "Wait! Do you really have to go?" Tony asked.

Kelvin was a little shocked by who much Tony wanted him to stay with him. "Uh-mm, I guess I can stay for a little longer." Kelvin said. Tony's face lit up with joy. "Thanks I could use a friend." Tony said. They talked for a little and had some laughs but then. "Well it's really late now I think I should go so you can get some sleep." Kelvin said. "Wait before go would you mind...if I could have a... uh.." Tony said quietly.

" If you could have a what?" Kelvin asked looking very confused. "I mean could you give me a...?" Tony said trying his hardest to ask a question. "Dude I have no idea what you want from me, you have to tell me what it is you need or I'll never know." Kelvin said.

"OK I know this a weird thing to ask but would you be kind enough to... you know... give me a kiss goodbye." Tony asked as his face started blushing. Kelvin was frozen in shock of the sound of this question. This was everything he always wanted. This could be his one chance to get his crush. "Uhm you want me to kiss you again?" Kelvin asked nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just..." Tony tried to explain but Kelvin had all ready made up his mind. Kelvin kissed him. Tony's eyes popped open like a spring flower. Then slowly closed like a open door.

"Kelvin I-I think I like you more than just a friend." Tony said. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Kelvin said. "Yeah I think I am." Tony said. "OK Tony would you be my boyfriend?" Asked Kelvin. "Yes I will and you know what I'm starting to feel better." Tony said. Kelvin smiled and got into the bed with him and grabbed Tony in his arms and held him. Then Tony fell a sleep in his arm.

Tony woke up to see Kelvin was gone. He got up from out of his hospital bed and walked out of the room. He had his hand on his head walking down the hallway till he'd made it to the nurse that worked for in his room. "Excesses me ma'am but have you seen a friend of mind, he was here last night and now he's gone?" Tony said. "No I the only person that I have seen here was your sister." She said. "Oh thanks anyway. Where is my sister?" Tony asked. "She in the cafeteria." She said. "Thank you." Tony said as he walked some more.

He made to the cafeteria and he saw her. "Hey Megan what's new?" Tony asked. "Tony your awake!?" Megan yelled. "Yeah why do you sound so surprised?" tony replied. "You have been pasted out for two days! Mom and Dad are came back a day early and they ware pissed with the house all jacked up. It was all bad." She said. "What really? So did any of that even happen to me or did I dream it all in my comma?" Tony yelled. Megan didn't know what he was talking about. "Nope think again sleepy head it happen." Kelvin asked him.

Tony ran up to him and gave a great big hug. Megan just looked as the two hugging. "Kelvin what happened?" Tony asked. "Back two days ago when we fell asleep in the bed, something happened and you didn't wake back up the next morning. You were in a comma for two days." Kelvin said. "Whoa, I can't believe it." Tony said. "Well all that matter is that you're safe now and alive and well."Kelvin said "I'll be back I'm going to ask the Doctor if you can home now." Megan said.

Megan walks out, Kelvin sits down. "You gave us bit of a scare." Kelvin said. Tony looked down at the ground. "What's wrong Tone." He asked him. "Marc and Lee use to call me that." Tony said starting to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Kelvin tried to explain when Tony cut him off. "It's ok, I just really feel bad right now about what happened." Tony began. "I just can't believe the person how said he would never do this to me did it anyway."

"I won't let that ever happen a to you and I want you know that." Kelvin said trying to clam him down. "Don't try and clam me man, I just feel so hurt and don't how to handle it." Tony said. Kelvin looked at him but couldn't fine the words to make him feel better. Megan comes back into the room. "Good new Tony we can take you home!" Megan said. "Yeah great." Tony said sceptically. "What's wrong bro?" Megan asks. "Do you really want to know?" He replied back. "Are you sure about this?" Kelvin jumps in. "Yes." Tony said. Then he tells her everything that happen in past few days as they leave.

As they make their way back to the house he finishes telling Megan what has been going on. "Wow, I can't believe it you Lee and Marc are in love with each other?" Megan said. "Were in love as in not anymore." Tony corrected her. Megan unlocked the door and they walked in. "Oh thank havens, my little man is ok." Their Mom called out. Mom and Dad ran up to Tony and hugged him half to death. "Are you ok?" Dad asked. "I'm fine but could you let me go." Tony asked. "Yep he's fine." Dad said. Lee walks in the room he act likes he doesn't see Tony at all. "We're done fixing the walk we knocked down." Lee said. "Good next time don't fight with you brother." Mom said. "But if you next time not in the house." Dad laughed. "Oh Tony back son." Mom said. "So." Lee said as he walked out the room. "So? You knocked him in the head you say your sorry." Mom said. Lee looked at him. "No!" Lee said.

Lee keeps walking out mad. Everyone was stuck in shock. Lee ran upstairs jetted pasted Marc. Right before he could past him all the way Marc turned around. "Dude what's wrong?" Asked Marc asked. "Tony back." Lee said. "Why are you mad?" Marc asked. "'Cause Mom wanted me to say that I'm sorry, like it's my fault." Lee said said. "Hmm I see, I'd go talk to him if I were you dude.

If you two don't fix this now it will only get worst." Marc said. Marc wanted everything to go back to normal. He knew Lee was kind of mad at himself for not talk to Tony about the sex in the first place. He really did love him but he knew in would be better this way. "It's to late man, way to late." Lee said walk away. "Man I better talk to Tony later before something else happens." Marc said to himself.

That night in Marc and Tony's room, Marc was reading a book waiting for Tony to show up. Tony walks in the room, looks at Marc and keeps on walking to his bed. "So your not going talk to me?" Marc said. Tony act he had said nothing. "You can't avoiding me for ever. We do have the same room you know." Marc said not looking up from his book. Tony didn't answer him. He sat on his bed and looked at the wall. "Oh that's how you want to play. You know I'm not going to stop, I'm just going to keep on talking till you answer me." Marc said. Tony acts like he said nothing at all again. "Fine." He took a deep breath then yelled. "Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony!" Marc said. Tony still didn't say anything. "Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony,Tony! Toooooooooooooooooooooooooon nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny I know you hear meeeeeeeeeeeee." He yelled even louder. "Ahhh What do you want?" Tony yelled back him.

"H a-ha-ha, I knew I could get you to talk to me again." Marc laughed. "Fine you got me to talk, what do you want?" Tony yelled. "I'm sorry." Marc said. "Oh now your sorry?" Tony said. Marc knew this would be hard to get his boyfriend back, so he wanted to make sure that when told Tony he was sorry that he meant it. "I know you don't even want hear any of this. But could you for just on second?" Marc asked him. Tony started thinking and said. "Ok."

Marc walks to his bed and sits down. "Thank you. I just wanted to tell that I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Lee. I couldn't take it. A long time ago I use to date Lee and we were best of friends/boyfriends, but I broke up with him for the same reason you did I could stand putting up with the everyday neglect and being push away all the time." Marc said. Tony tried to be mad but he could because he knew how he felt. "When he kissed me it made fell how was when we together and then one thing turn into an other, and I'm sorry." Tony felt sorry for him and then he did the unthinkable. "If you hate me for ever it's ok I understand." Marc said right as Tony kissed. Marc push him away. "What are you doing?" Marc asked.

"I know this is wrong, but I'm just not all the way over you yet I guess. I'm sorry." Tony said. "Dude I can't." Marc said. "But you love me don't you?" Tony asked. "I do but...I just can't. You have a boyfriend now right." Marc said. Tony had forgot all about Kelvin. "Your right." Tony said. "Ah man who am I kidding?" Marc said. Marc grabs him and kissed him. "Your right I do love you. More then Lee any day." Marc said.

Marc rips Tony's shirt off and licking his nipples. "I don't think we should Marc." Tony said. "You want me to stop?" Marc asked. "No!" Tony said. Tony wanted to stop but couldn't, it was to late his sex drive kicked in making him very horny. Marc smiled at him. Marc takes his underwear off and Tony take his off to. Marc slowly put his cock into Tony. "Ah!" Tony yelped as he it pushed in. Marc starts humping slowly so it wouldn't hurt so bad. "How's that?" Marc asked. "Yeah faster, faster!" Tony said. So Marc picked up speed. "Yeah faster, faster!" Tony said. Marc go's even fast. "Yeah cum in me Marc, cum in me !" Tony yelled. "Yeah, ok, ok, ok!" Marc said. Tony starts jerking off as Marc fucks him. "Tony I'm cumming!" Marc yelled. "So am I!" Tony yelled. Then at the same time they came.

"Yes, I feel good. How about you?" Tony asked. "Yes and no." Marc said. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "I mean you just cheated on your boyfriend. Don't you feel bad about this?" Marc said. "I do but we don't have to tell him about this do we." Tony said. "You know how you felt when you found out about what we did that's how it's going be." Marc said. "Your right but he will fine?" Tony said. Marc looked at him like you are crazy. "Man I knew this was a bad idea." Marc said. "Next time don't fuck me then. I'll tell him ok, he won't like it but I'll do." Tony said. "I'm going to go take a bath." Marc said. He get's off Tony's bed and walks out the room.

Lee walks in the room. "Lee what are you doing in here?" Tony yelled in fear. "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking should I tell you that I saw that." Lee said. "You did?" Tony said. "Yep every minute of it. It kind made me horny." Lee laughed. Lee sits down on bed next to Tony naked body with cum all on it. Lee laughed again. "I see Marc don't like to eat cum off." Lee laughed. Tony laughed. "Not really, that's your thing." Tony said. "So your saying you want me to eat it off you?" Lee said. "No!" Tony yelled. "Oh come on we both know you want me to." Lee said. Lee starts licking Tony's cum from his dick. "Lee stop it you didn't even say "hi" to me when I got back." Tony said trying to stop liking it.

"I was just mad and you know I'm sorry." Lee said. Lee continued to suck on his dick. Tony couldn't take anymore, he wanted that dick in him. Lee's dick was much bigger than Marc's. It was 7-ins Marc's was only 4 and Tony missed having it. Lee's dick was hard as a rock. "Well I guess It's my turn." Lee said. "Fine only because I want to suck it." Tony said. Lee lays down and Tony suck him dry. "Ah- yes Tony yes!" Lee said. Then he started cumming. "Yes eat my cum." Lee said. Tony mouth has full with as much cum as he could hold some of it started come out of his mouth. "Sallow it." Lee said. "I'm trying." mumbled Tony. Then he sallow it all. "Now don't you feel better?" Lee said.

"Yeah It does and it's cool I'm not mad anymore."Tony said. "You weren't really ever mad were you?" Lee said. "I was a little, but now I feel weird I just fucked both of you. What am I going tell Marc and Kelvin." Tony said. "Who is Kelvin?" Lee asked. "My boyfriend!" Tony said. "What why didn't you tell me? Did you tell Marc?" Lee asked. "I didn't know what you were going to do and yes I did." Tony said. "Damn how did this happen I just came in here to say sorry." Lee said. "Your a big ass flirt. I couldn't take it." Tony said. "Ok what do we do now?" Lee said. "Let's just wait till the morning." Tony said. "Fine." Lee said.


End file.
